


Movie Nights

by discoballDust



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Room 205, Roommates, Sleep, indefinitely at camp, tenirabi U17 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoballDust/pseuds/discoballDust
Summary: very fluffy soft and innocentbut WARNING: adult language





	Movie Nights

“Hey Hiyoshi,” Kirihara whispered and scrambled into his bunk.

“Whatcha watching?”

"What the hell are you doing up here?”

"I can’t sleep.”

Hiyoshi waited for more of an explanation, in vain. 

"Me neither. I’m watching a movie.”

Akaya eyed the earbud in his hand, not an ounce of subtlety. Hiyoshi blinked slowly, in pure exasperation, and sighed.

"You wanna watch too?”

“Uh huh.”

  ---

“Ooooh cool moves... What is this?”

“You’re gonna wake them up, _shhhh._ It’s the Matrix.” 

Akaya threw his blanket over their heads.

“Wha? What are you doing?”

“This way I’m not loud!”

“Or you can just be quiet since the movie is playing??”

“Fffine.”

“Move the blanket, it’s too hot.”

“Ok,” and to his credit Akaya really tried to whisper a little less.

* * *

  
“Kirihara, wake up.”

His mass of black curls made it hard to figure out where his face was in the dark, which Hiyoshi needed to do so he could poke it. He found it, cheek pressed to arm, why did this psycho tennis player look like an angelic baby Snow White cherub while asleep? Hiyoshi appreciated the irony for a good four seconds before poking that cheek repeatedly with zero mercy.

“Get up. I need to go to sleep,” he hissed, prodding his overly familiar roommate. “I can't sleep with you drooling on yourself in my bed, you have your own.”

“I’m not drooling,” Akaya whisper-whined. Gone were the serene soft eyelids skirted by dark thick eyelashes, for the demon boy squeezed his eyes closed really tight and yawned, illusion canceled.

“Shhh,” Hiyoshi hissed again. “Now move, I’m tired.”

“Ok ok ok,” Akaya whispered sleepily.

He made plenty of noise clambering down and Hiyoshi rolled his eyes at the disrespect for Zaizen and Kaidoh, who were surely stirring by now.

“Good night,” Kirihara whispered from the farthest bunk, to which Zaizen scolded, “ _shut up."_

And they went to sleep.

* * *

  
“Hey… I can’t sleep again…”

Hiyoshi just side eyed him. “You’re gonna fall asleep in my bed,” an accusation, but not necessarily a protest, at least that’s what Akaya thought.

“Then we should watch it in my bed so you can leave!”

“No way,” Hiyoshi laughed under his breath, a little too loudly. “Why the hell should I get up?”

“Come on, it’s fun watching the movie with someone.”

Hiyoshi would never admit that he agreed. It _was_ fun to watch a movie with someone, even if the phone was too small to comfortably share, and the bunk sides were too close for comfort, and Kirihara wanted to talk too much and had to be muffled forcibly with a hand Hiyoshi always struggled to free.

“It’s fun watching it alone too.”

“But I’m a really good cuddler!”

_Seriously?_ Was that supposed to be a selling point? Hiyoshi felt a pinch in his stomach, this was unbelievable. His face felt warm, and he wondered if the side by side contact wasn’t so much due to the cramped constraints of growing boys in a single bunk.

“I’m kidding but pleeeeease, come on Hiyoshi, lemme watch with you.”

Hiyoshi sighed and handed him an earbud. Akaya pumped his fist, _“Yesssssss.”_

He fell asleep within 20 minutes, and Hiyoshi himself could barely hold his phone up at that point. When elbowing him sharply to move several times didn’t rouse him, Hiyoshi gave up and passed out.

  ---  

—And woke up cramped as hell.

“Kirihara what the f-?”

“Owww my knees hurt...”

“Why are you in my bed??”

“Sorry, I fell asleep.”

“What the fuck are you two doing?”

“Baaah, Kaidoh! Hiyoshi was watching a movie, I made him share.”

Kaidoh made his noise and looked away to rummage for socks.

“Hiyoshi, why didn’t you wake me up?”

“How is this my fault? I was asleep in my own bed and you wouldn’t move.  Get off.”

“Oooh more dorm mates sleeping together. What if Sanada-kun finds out about your late nights?”

“Fuck off Zaizen,” Akaya sneered.

"So defensive,” a deadpan reply.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Akaya protested, weakly mumbling.

“Sounds like you slept just fine,” Kaidoh said in a low, gruff voice and left the room, always ready for the day earlier than the rest of them.

Hiyoshi was busy, eyes closed, hoping for a miracle 5 minutes of comfortable, spacious sleep before another hell day at camp.

 

* * *

  
Akaya twisted around under his covers, trying to get comfortable. Just as he was about to give up and throw them off to follow his new habit of bothering Hiyoshi, he felt his bed move. He made a startled noise and Hiyoshi pushed at his shoulder.

He whispered, “Move over,” at the end of the bed on his knees. He crawled up and lowered himself gracefully, and Akaya smiled at him in awe. 

“Hiyoshi,” he whispered, “what are you doing here?”

“Shut up,” he mumbled, and since they were already whispering, it was barely audible.

“Sorry, what? I didn’t hear you,” Akaya held a hand to his ear and shuffled over to make room. 

“We’re watching a movie,” Hiyoshi admitted, digging his headphones from beneath his elbows. 

“With me? You want to watch a movie with little ole me?” Akaya teased, smug as hell and certainly heart warmed. 

Hiyoshi hoped the phone wasn’t bright enough to illuminate the blush on his face, he cursed himself for tripping on the words in his excuses. 

“You were just gonna come up anyway… If you’re gonna be annoying about it I’ll leave,” he said grumpily. 

Akaya shook his head holding out a hand for a headphone.  “I’ll be good, I promise,” he whispered grinning, letting their arms rest side by side as the movie started, roughly where they fell asleep last time. 

_Did Hiyoshi back up for me or did he stop watching it once I fell asleep?_

Akaya risked to press their arms closer, ambitious to push the limits of how cuddly Hiyoshi might be since he appeared on his own. He did! He literally came to Akaya’s bed. Maybe that’s why Akaya couldn’t stop smiling in the dark. 

  ---

They didn’t focus much on the movie’s plot that night. Hiyoshi was keenly aware that Akaya was pressed alongside him from under his blanket, and wasn’t sure if it was on purpose. Maybe Hiyoshi was just imagining things. It could just be Akaya pulling on the blanket and it only _felt_ like he was–

No, it was true, because then their thighs touched. Hiyoshi held his breath and moved his leg a little closer. They both breathed and watched the movie silently and pretended nothing was happening, their legs lined up completely against each other. 

Akaya’s heart was beating fast, because Hiyoshi might be acting like nothing was happening, but he definitely pushed his leg in, good teamwork. 

Hiyoshi might have come up with some sort of explanation, something that would justify any of this among his peers and society at large, but he couldn’t seem to _care_. He was kind of cold uncovered, plus, he, well. He liked it. And it seemed like Akaya liked it too. “It’s no big deal,” they might have thought, but it never crossed their minds.

Under the same spell, they were both content living in the moment.

Hiyoshi hooked his foot over Akaya’s, and Akaya slid his foot under Hiyoshi’s under the blanket, crossing their ankles further. 

  ---

Neither of them moved for awhile, until the phone slipped out of Hiyoshi’s hand. He didn’t seem to notice. Akaya blinked sleepily at Hiyoshi and discovered he’d fallen asleep on the majority of the pillow, where his arms rested to hold the phone. 

He had no intention of waking the warm human person at his side to send him back to his own bed. That would be cruel, and it was so nice how Hiyoshi’s foot rested on top of his own. He carefully extracted the headphones and snuggled in just a bit, carefully. The quiet breathing beside him never wavered, so he laid his head down, right where his pillow would have been if it wasn’t covered by Hiyoshi’s arm. 

_That works too._ Acknowledging the tingles in his stomach with a grin, Akaya blissfully and carelessly passed out.

* * *

  
Morning came. The first thing the boys heard before registering the outside world, before they even opened their eyes, was a jolly voice; “This is _definitely_ going on my blog.”

 

 


End file.
